phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter the Panda
Peter the Panda is a secret agent panda from Seattle. Peter met the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz at a convention there and became a pawn in his scheme to capture every secret agent in the world. Teaming up with Perry the Platypus, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, he defeated the mad scientist and foiled his evil scheme. ("It's About Time!") Biography Meeting Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Peter the Panda lived in the city of Seattle, WA where he was a secret agent. One day, while at a convention center in the city, he met the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz was a Druelselsteinien mad scientist who lived in the city of Danville and ran an evil corporation entitled Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The two "instantly disliked each other" and quickly became new nemeses. Peter was not aware that Doofenshmirtz secretly intended to have him make Perry the Platypus jealous which would lead to a series of events, allowing him to capture and freeze all the secret agents. ("It's About Time!," "The Fast and the Phineas," "That Sinking Feeling") :It is unknown if Peter is a member of the O.W.C.A. or if he is in a different organization. As shown in "Day of the Living Gelatin," the O.W.C.A. is made of divisions, so it this can also support the possibility of his membership to the agency. New nemesis in Danville .]] As Peter was now Doofenshmirtz's new nemesis, he went to the city of Danville in the Tri-State Area. At one point, Heinz had created a freezing machine, which was secretly a decoy for a real one, so Peter confronted and fought him in his apartment. While in the middle of their fight, Perry the Platypus arrived so Heinz quickly shoved Peter in his closet so Perry wouldn't know. Peter got out of the closet, however, so Doofenshmirtz explained to Perry what had happened and he left, depressed. :It is unknown if Peter actually moved to Danville or if he simply traveled there. Due to the unknown and undetermined location of the city, it can not be judged the traveling distance needed for general trips to the city. It is also unknown what devices he had available to better ease the traveling if this is the case. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) Peter and Doofenshmirtz continued their battle. Peter throws Heinz against the wall then kicks through a picture to hit him in his face. Looking at the picture makes Heinz nostalgic and begins to reminisce through song, thinking about his time as Perry's nemesis and about his feelings. Peter took this as an opportunity to disable the freeze ray, which made Doofenshmirtz upset and he walked away, allowing Peter to disable it further. ("It's About Time!") Doofenshmirtz's plan revealed '' show.]] After the fight, Doofenshmirtz decided to go on the Dr. Feelbetter show, where it's host would try to reconnect Heinz and Perry. To help, Peter was put backstage, which Perry was, and Doofenshmirtz pretended to be, unbeknown to. When Feelbetter revealed Peter was backstage, Perry was upset and Doofenshmirtz tried to explain he had no clue Peter was there. Feelbetter asks Peter to stack the chairs quickly and the show starts once more. Perry and Heinz eventually rekindle and decide to become nemeses once more. It was this point that Doofenshmirtz trapped all the agents in the audience with straps on their chairs, including Peter and Perry, and revealed his true intentions of freezing the secret agents. He also showed them his real freeze ray, which he would use to freeze the secret agents in the room for his giant chessboard. Heinz apologizes to Peter as he feels things turned out "awkward." Teaming up with Perry, the two were able to break free of their captivity and freed the other agents. While the audience agents fought their respective nemeses, Peter and Perry tag teamed and took down Doofenshmirtz, along with his freeze ray. With Doofenshmirtz and the villains defeated, Peter discontinued his role as Heinz's nemesis. ("It's About Time!") :It is left unknown if Peter went back to Seattle after the battle on Dr. Feelbetter. No other episodes have mentioned him and Doofenshmirtz and Perry continue their role as nemeses, acting as if nothing happened. Personality and dexterity Peter hasn't shown any sign of communication. It is a possibility only other animals can understand him, but that is also unlikely. Peter, though cute and quiet, may have an aggressive and crazy side; as he was shown throwing chairs with a blank expression on his face (much like Ferb Fletcher, who usually keeps a straight face while doing various activities). Peter doesn't seem to care about Perry's reaction to him. He could be happy about being his replacement, sparking the rivalry of the two. Or, since he (again) showed no true expression, he had truly no clue what was going on. Another explanation could be that he just lacks empathy. Peter seems more serious with his agency work than Perry. He disassembled Doofenshmirtz's ray while Doofenshmirtz was "singing about his feelings", the opposite of what Perry does, waiting until Doofenshmirtz was done with whatever he was doing. ("Tree to Get Ready") Peter later appered in "Robot Rodeo" fighting evil scientists at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N convention. He may have been assigned a new nemesis in Danville. Appearances and references *"It's About Time!" *"Robot Rodeo" (as captured agent) Background Information *Peter is most likely not part of the O.W.C.A. because if you look closely, his hat looks different than Perry's hat. *Peter the Panda is a possible allusion of the Peter Panda dance from "The Pacifier". Trivia * If Peter works for the O.W.C.A., then Monogram must not realize there are five agents who can go by the codename of "Agent P". The P could stand for Perry, Pinky, the unnamed pig agent, Planty the Potted Plant, or Peter. He's probably not in the same agency because his hat is a different color. It's lighter and the band is red instead of black, (although, the agents in Traffic Cap Caper wear this type of hat) and the fact that Peter the Panda previously lived in Seattle for a time (and presumably went back after the events of It's About Time!). * In a later episode Heinz Doofenshmirtz is seen wearing panda slippers possibly referencing this bygone nemesis. * Peter was later seen in Robot Rodeo, at the Inator contest as a captured nemesis, implying that he has moved on and found a new nemesis. Sources * Category:Agents Category:Characters